


Save The Last Dance For Me

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Loki plays an instrument, Mutual Pining, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thor is kind a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: There is a new courtier at the palace that Loki is determined to impress but Thor decides to throw a wrench into those plan.  Loki must work even hard to persevere.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Save The Last Dance For Me

Loki entered the grand hall early that day, while the maids and butlers of the palace bustled to get ready for the party later that night.

He swaggered up on the dais and grabbed the stringed instrument. He twisted the pegs and tuned the instrument as Thor cut through the hall on his way to the kitchen.

“Are you going to play tonight, Brother?” Thor changed his path to lead him to the dais rather than the enormous double doors on the other side of the hall.

“Perhaps, Brother.” Loki shifted his body to hide his face. “It has been ages since I have graced the palace with my musical talents.”

“But not your talents in general.” Thor smirked. Loki glared over his shoulder. Thor cleared his throat. “And for what reason do we owe this gift of music?”

“No reason.” Loki lied. He continued to fiddle the instrument. He prayed for Thor to move on and then he realized a god’s prayers are rarely answered.

A smirk grew across Thor’s face. “I am certain it has nothing to do with the young new courtier here at the palace.”

Loki’s hand slipped and plucked a flat note. “A new courtier?” He spun on his heel to face Thor. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Thor rubbed his chin while he circled Loki. “Is that a new jacket?”

Loki tugged at the hem of his new dark green doublet. “Appearances matter to some of us, Brother.” He turned up his nose at Thor’s ratty and stained shirt. “I prefer not to appear as though I sleep in the stables.”

“Some of us prefer substance over style.” Thor stepped back down and pivoted towards the doors, his original destination. “Well, if your sights are not upon the fair maiden, then you won’t mind if I ensure she is occupied during this grand ball.”

Thor disappeared through the doors before Loki opened his mouth to protest.

-

As a courtier at the palace, you were nervous about your first ball. Everyone seemed so set in their ways and patterns. Not to mention the pressure you put upon yourself to impress the royal court. In particular, you hoped to catch the eye of the handsome younger prince Loki.

Never in all of your days had you laid eyes on anyone quite like Loki. With his tall, lean frame, anything he wore was impeccable. And his eyes, that elusive blue-green like the flame inside an emerald.

“Where were you, miss?” your maid inquired as she tightened the laces of your gown. “Perhaps thinking of the young prince?”

“Hmmm?” you questioned while slipping your feet into your shoes. Your head snapped around and your maid scrambled backwards.

“Apologies miss, I spoke out of turn.”

“Nonsense, you can always speak freely. Thank you for your help. I can take it from here.”

She nodded and scurried out of the room before she committed another faux pas. You spun in the mirror. The gown nipped in at the smallest part of your waist, and the neckline displayed a tasteful amount of cleavage.

“How to catch a prince?” you muttered to yourself. “Boobs cinched to your chin.”

With a flourish, you grabbed a shawl and headed out for the palace.

-

Loki ducked and weaved through the crowded room to reach the door from where he heard the announcement of your arrival. The crowds parted as he made his way to you. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of you.

Your gown hugged every curve in a manner, making Loki’s mind drift to the image of him undoing those laces at the back of your dress, revealing the skin underneath. His breeches tightened, and he came to his senses.

A rough jolt to his shoulder helped bring Loki back to reality.

“Are your shoes glued to the floor, Brother?” Thor taunted as he sauntered towards you. Loki hustled to meet and then overtake Thor’s descent.

“May I—” Thor started.

“May I have the first dance?” Loki interrupted. He bowed at the waist, kicking his leg behind him at Thor’s shins.

You covered your mouth to hide a giggle at the display of sibling fighting. You curtsied in return. Loki licked his lips, gazing at your impressive cleavage.

“Of course, my Prince.” You extended your hand to Loki. He accepted it and led you to the dance floor. Loki threw his head back to smirk at Thor.

His long fingers intertwined with yours, sending sparks through your body. Your breath hitched when Loki’s hand lighted on the small of your back. You gazed into his elusive emerald eyes.

“Do not fear, my dove.” Loki leaned in to whisper against the shell of your ear. “I have you.”

You lost your gasp in the air as Loki spun you into the dancing crowd. Loki smiled, and you smiled back, relaxing in his embrace. He guided around the room with grace. The room filled with hushed whispers of how well matched the prince appeared with the new courtier. You didn’t care. In that moment, all that mattered was the way Loki looked at you and how natural you felt in his arms.

The song ended and Loki twirled you away in a flourish. Your heart raced as you twirled back into his chest.

“That was…” you panted, out of breath for many reasons.

“Indeed.” Loki finished your sentence. “Shall we—”

“And now our own prince Loki will entertain us with some music.”

Loki’s expression darkened. He made a mental note to reassign the servant to the stables cleaning after the animals. With much hesitation, Loki let you go and headed to the dais.

“What will you play, my lord?” the soon stable hand asked.

Loki muttered some complicated Asgardian piece, which the servant repeated to the crowd. His mood brightened when he noticed you moving closer to the stage. That euphoric feeling left as Thor sidled next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist.

As the music began, Thor whisked you across the dance floor and out of Loki’s view. Loki played the piece expertly but without joy as he caught glimpses of your gown in the crowd, twirling and spinning.

Once the piece ended, Loki rose and bowed. As he stepped to move back into the crowd and find you, his brother’s voice rang out.

“Another, Brother!” The crowd applauded and joined in until Loki relented to play another piece.

Loki threw daggers with his eyes at his smug brother. Meanwhile, you gazed upon him with hopeful, wide eyes. It was only the thought of ruining the hope of a courtship with you preventing him from throwing an actual dagger at Thor’s head.

-

The evening continued in a similar fashion. As the dancers’ interest would wane in Loki’s playing, Thor, Fandral, or Hogun would demand another song. Loki’s chance at a moment alone with you slipped by as the hours dwindled.

The crowds were thin when Loki broke away. His head bobbed around to catch a glimpse of you. Loki’s heart sank when his search returned fruitless.

“May I have this last dance, my prince?” your voice wavered.

Loki spun to find you behind him, fingers fiddling in front of you. “Wouldn’t you rather dance with one of your many suitors? I am certain Thor or Fandral would be more than willing to accommodate.”

“I am certain they would.” Loki’s eyes rolled in disdain. He turned to walk away, but you snatched his hand. “But I want you.”

Loki stopped dead and pivoted on his heel. “Choose your words carefully, dove.”

You shifted on your feet, a bundle of nerves. “I would prefer that you be my partner.” There was that elusive blue-green flame in Loki’s eyes. “… for this dance.”

Loki tugged at his clothes to displace his own nervous energy. “Of course. Shall we?” He extended his elbow.

The same servant before announced this would be the last dance of the evening. Loki sighed while leading you out to the floor. His fingers interlaced with yours and you exhaled as he pulled you close to him.

The slow song ended too soon and the two of you parted. You fanned yourself, overheating in Loki’s presence.

“Are you well?”

“I am afraid I am not. I might need some fresh air.” Your eyes darted around the room looking for the exit.

Loki wrapped his arm around your waist to support you while he led you to a secluded balcony. The cool air cleared your foggy mind. You leaned over the balcony taking in the view of the garden below. Loki leaned back against the railing, facing you.

“Better?” Loki reached over to graze his thumb along your knuckles. More electricity.

“Yes and no.”

You could overhear the rest of the guests saying their goodbyes and the palace staff stacking chairs and clearing the food from the room. An entire evening and precious little time spent with Loki.

“Do you need to be taken to the healers?” Loki tugged you towards the door. You stopped him.

“I am fine in that regard, my prince. I must confess I lied to you earlier.”

Loki brows knitted together. “You lied? But when?”

“When you asked me to choose my words carefully.”

Loki held his breath, fearing your next words. “Then speak the truth now.”

“What I meant to say was…” Your voice quivering with nerves. “… I prefer you as my partner. For all things.” You tucked your chin against your chest in embarrassment.

Loki lifted your chin and pressed a tender kiss upon your lips for just a moment. He smiled as the two of you parted. “I would prefer you as my partner. For all things.”

The two of you stood there together, turning each other’s words in your minds. You extended your hand to Loki.

“I saved the last dance for you, my prince.”

Loki took your hand and cradled you against his chest. His arms wrapped around your torso. “I hope you save them all for me, dove.” he whispered in your ear as the two of you swayed to music only the two of you could hear.


End file.
